Given the plethora of media available to modern television consumers, users are often unable to view all the media assets they are interested in as they air live. Many users utilize digital video recorders (“DVRs”), which may be standalone devices or integrated into a set-top box (“STB”) to record media assets for later consumption. In order to aid users, many set-top boxes implement media guidance applications that visually present information relating to media assets. One particular function common to many media guidance applications is a series recording function. Upon selection of the series recording function for a particular series by a user, the media guidance application stores an instruction to record episodes that are identified as being part of the series. As the media guidance application receives updated media asset listings (e.g., from a content provider) the media guidance application automatically schedules the media assets detected as episodes of the series and records them at the appropriate time.
While convenient, series recordings can quickly lead to the storage capacity of a DVR being reached. This can frustrate a user as he or she may have to go through a large number of media assets and manually determine which to delete in order to store new media assets. A variety of solutions to this problem have been proposed, such as automatically deleting media assets after a threshold amount of time stored or after a user has watched the media asset. To address the problem of the large number of series recording instructions that led to the DVR reaching storage capacity, one previously proposed solution contemplated was to determine the number of episodes of the series watched by a user and delete the series recording instruction based on the user not viewing a threshold number of the episodes. However, this solution is problematic in that it is a one size fits all approach that assumes that a user not watching a threshold number of episodes means they are not interested in the series. Some users may prefer to wait to view a series until every episode of a season has been recorded or they may not be worried about watching episodes immediately if their DVR is not full.